Leonardo Katch
"I... am Leonardo Katch. I... will one day.. become one with the hearts and minds of all." History Leonardo Katch started out as a young boy one of two, to his father Arthur Katch and his mother Barbara Izet Katch. His family life was simple but poor, one bad bill or missed payment on rent away was what kept them from going to the streets. Eventually, that happened due to his father walking out on him and his family. Leo at this point had to kill his family to survive, first... it was his human mother. Killing her and what he didn't eat, he sold for money. And after a few months later.. had done the same to his brother. What was left was himself. He spent time after time... in libraries, local assistance and anything he could find until he found his calling: Performance. To be a performer. To make them cheer for him, to feed him.. to make him stronger. Years to decades passed with his efforts of guile and persistence, making music, composing dances, meeting, using and abusing people to get the eye of a talent corporation that his father owned. Eclipsed Hope Records. He took advantage of the reputation he garnered globally to be a world class star, impressed his father and gained his favor.... only to usurp his father and kill him. Devouring the man entirely over time to leave no evidence and gain the corporation as inheritance. Basing in Seattle from Eclipsed Hope records, Leo took the world and even other dimensions by storm of entertainment, gaining praise, fans and adoration from all that witnessed his works. Leonardo had the world at his finger tips, he regarded himself as king and effectively he was in the entertainment world and began to change goals, to start conquering as a true king of not just a city. But the world. Before he could during his celebration party, someone had spiked his drink with a strong hallucinogen.. and while he was high off his ass, he was the life of the party... until all went dark and he ended up in one of the streets of hammer, stripped of most of his mental power and martial prowess. Appearance Leonardo appears to be human although he is in fact an Damphir that is from Moroi birth. He has a thick heavyset body that's obviously trained heavily as if pushed to the limit. He always wears black leather, his glow embroidered jeans and is never without well managed hair a clean cut face that hides his fangs. He always holds himself in high regard and priority with how he walks talks and does his style of doing things. -Post Late Game- Leo now has blackened arms and pulsing royal purple tattoos across his body and about his arms, face and legs. His hair is no longer short, it is a voluminous black mane with purple highlights that occasionally surge with energy. Personality Leo is proud, arrogant but always keeps it in check to avoid making unnecessary problems for himself. He holds himself literally nearly above all other people. He believes himself to be a god in the flesh. Loves Leo loves: Being the apex. Being on top. Praise and Respect from the majority. Being Exalted. He likes to feel big and powerful and gets hard when its true and actual power for his body and being. Fears Leo's fears are Humiliation, Weakness, Helplessness. Those that are inherently better than him at his capabilities and what he threw his life into to gain. Hobbies Leo likes to: take walks, practice his dancing and singing, performing for crowds, prove dominance on those that challenge him in his field of expertise. Family "Any family i am going to have will be who i want to be part of my blood." Raphael Katch: His younger brother that he had killed. Where Leo is music and song, Rafe is art and poetry. They were two artists of different styles and morality. Rafe was the humility and more humble of the two brothers despite Leonardo drinking and binging on the praise of the audience. Skull: Leo's faithful familiar, this fluffy maine coon is always at his side on his shoulder and devotes itself to protect him. Friends Maxie: A fellow person of power, she knows the place of Dhamphir and undead over the vermin that is the warmblooded. Luna: Wife of Zinnee and a Trusted technologist and surgeon. A fun little funsized dwarf to be around. Rajah: A fellow council member. A trusted ally on the battlefield and a fun guy to generally be with and relax around. Hopefully could become a sparring partner. Sebastian: -Best friend- The closest friend that Leo wholeheartedly trusts. Almost like a brother form another mother. Victoria: A bit of a drag but understanding of people and of contracts. If needing a lawyer, or just a way to magically cover ones ass, she is the one to hang with Enemies The Sin Empire: After his own actions which he does regret in hindsight. But it so far cant be changed... yet. Aspirations Long Term Goal: Have a big family. Short Term: Create a Social Network to feed off of and create a power base. Category:Character Category:Characters